1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in helping an individual keep track of foods consumed, medication taken, or the like. More specifically, the present invention provides an easy-to-use kit for monitoring the foods or medicines consumed within a particular time period.
2. Discussion of Background
Many individuals attempt to maintain a balanced diet. The reasons for doing so vary with the individual. Some individuals diet in order to maintain a healthy lifestyle, while others do so because of medical necessity, especially diabetics and persons suffering from medical obesity.
The majority of diets are based on a preselected number of calories that an individual may consume during a day. The total caloric intake is then divided among the major food groups in order to arrive at the number of portions of each food group that an individual may consume. The importance of dividing the caloric intake among the food groups cannot be overstated, because this assures that the individual will consume the proper amount of vitamins and minerals.
One problem associated with dieting is the difficulty in remembering what is consumed during the course of the day. Still another problem with dieting is planning one's meals and snacks. Both of these problems stem from the lack of a device that enables a dieter to record what has been eaten and to quickly identify the food choices remaining so that one's meals can be planned accordingly.
Another problem faced by many individuals, including the elderly, is the management of a series of prescribed medications. Often these individuals do not take these medicines in accordance with the doctor's prescription simply because they forget to. In other circumstances an individual may consume more than the prescribed dosage because they do not remember taking the medication earlier. Failure to follow the prescribed dosage of a series of medications is extremely dangerous and often leads to injury or death.
Therefore, there exists a need for a management device for managing a diet or a series of medications which enables a person to quickly identify the foods or medications which have been taken, and which also identifies the foods or medicines that remain to be consumed.